Concrete demons
by avenueofthestars
Summary: Kate, Jack and Sawyer are captured by the others. Claire slowly loses her mind, and struggles to find her way back to reality. Jate, Skate and PB
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Concrete demons.

_Pairings:_ Jate, Skate, PB&J.

_Summary_ - Kate, Jack, and Sawyer are kidnaped by the others, while Claire slowly loses her sanity.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything with 'Lost' that belongs to its proper creators/writers, this fiction was created solely for entertainment purposes.

_Authors notes_: It feels so good to be writing again, with all the re-writing/fixing this story it should be an award winning piece, so you reading/reviewing will mean a great deal to me. Italics are flashbacks.

She sat on the cold cement floor, the feeling of the hard; cold surface reassuring her she was alive. She shifted silently trying to determine if moving or staying put was her best option. Sighing she tried once again to remove her hands from the unbearable hold the rope had accustomed itself to taking upon her delicate wrists.

She heard a loud scuffling down the hall; bracing herself for the worst she leaned her body against the cold wall and opened her eyes. "Listen.. Talk to.. I don't think so." She heard the briefness of a ongoing conversation and strained her ears to listen to the voices, discovering one was Female, while the other was most definitely Male.

She wasn't expecting anyone to come into the room she was being kept in, so the loud sound of the screeching door was alarming to say the least; she had little time to prepare herself so she looked ahead with a look of hatred and strength; something she was so gravely debating if she truly felt.

A young grungy man stepped into the room, switching on a light and silently closing the door, he slid his body down against the wall and sank to the floor. He looked her with the same cold; hard stare she was giving him, her belief in her strength being sucked out of her at an unbearable speed.

"Silence is your worst enemy." The man spoke slowly, pronouncing each word as if to give them

each their own special meaning.

She looked at him hard, refusing to move her lips to form words; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the fear that had seeped into her body. He moved his feet about and slid his hands to the side, his hands clinched into fists, ready for any move she attempted to make.

"I never would have taken you for shy.. I guess first impressions aren't always accurate." He spoke in low, venomous voice.

"Where's, Jack and Sawyer?" She asked hoarsely surprised by the unmistakable roughness underlying her voice.

"Ah, I've been waiting for that question." Smiling he continued. "Now, please explain to me what I have to gain from feeding you this information; I'm curious to say the least." He straightened his legs out in front of him.

"Where the hell are they?" She injected more strength into her voice this time around he recoiled in shock, but recovered quickly. "I'm a little unsure if I heard that correctly, care to repeat that?" He looked straight into her eyes, causing her to look away finding anything to focus on but his face. She looked back refusing to cower down and said with more vengeance then she knew she was capable of repeated the words. "Where. The. Hell. Are. They?"

"Safe, I can assure you; but nowhere near here my friend." He smiled and shuffled to his feet slowly turning to face her he smiled and opened the door quickly shutting the light off he left she sat against the wall listening to his retreating footsteps it wasn't until she no longer heard his footsteps that felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

_Her feet hitting the pavement she felt the tears falling out of her eyes she struggled to contain herself but knew that she was fighting a losing battle, her heart was pounding in her ears, she focused ahead but the tears blinded her vision; finally she collapsed onto the cement into a broken heap and sobbed. How did it get this far? Why didn't she make him get out of the fucking car?_

_She placed her hands in front of her, feeling the rough cement rubbing against them she pushed her body up and wiped her eyes and began running again; she needed to know she was alive she hit her feet to the pavement with a force that made her whole body ache she couldn't stop herself she ran until her body was numb and refused to move any farther she glanced around and sank into the woods and collapsed against the fall leaves and laid on the dew-moistened ground and sobbed herself to sleep, oblivious to her surroundings._

_Silently she shifted her weight and climbed to her feet, oblivious to the fact that her body was covered in dew moistened leaves she rubbed her arms together in absent minded attempt to warm them she glanced around at her surrounding silently taking them in sighing she began to slowly move her legs at an unbearably slow pace._

She moved her body the concrete walls rubbing against her bare arms. She felt sleep creeping upon her body at a slow dredging pace she fought it off in the end it won and she felt it creeping into her blood overcoming her wrapping her like a blanket so tight she couldn't move her muscles relaxed and she slid to the floor.


	2. Tears

The length of the chapters aren't very long, but they will grow as time goes on, at the moment I'm just trying to set up the plot line and get things moving. Review, Review, Review!

You can expect the next chapter within a few days, I like to have at least 2 chapters written before I post another one.

Claire:

She shifted her weight about the make shift bed, and stretched her limbs the feeling of her muscles stretching out the last remaining affects of sleep a welcome relief, she placed her feet onto the sand and began to walk to the entrance of her tent when her vision became blurred her thoughts became corrupted and she felt her body sinking to the ground as she fell into a heap and felt her mind running laps around her, she tried with all the amounts of strength she could to focus on anything around her but it was all a blurred vision of color, dancing around her in a teasingly slow manner.

She gripped a hold of the sand trying to shove her body off of the ground; the struggle she was putting her body through doing no amount of good. The panic seeped into her body at a slow pace; teasing her with its strength as it gripped a hold of her refusing to let go. She closed her eyes, admitting defeat she allowed her body to drift to sleep.

_The tears began to spill out of her eyes as her feet hit the concrete steps, she took deep shaky breaths as she fiddled with her car keys, desperately trying to find them in her purse. "Thomas, its Claire.. You.. You, have to pick up." She stuttered the words out of her mouth with a intense effort into her phone. She slipped the key into the ignition and turned it quickly hearing a simple click, she tried the key again; getting the same results she slammed her fists against the steering wheel in frustration the tears spilling out of her eyes, blurring her vision. She tried the key again much to her relief she heard the engine rumble to life with a shaky force._

_She backed out of the driveway and slammed her foot against the gas hearing the tires squeal against the pavement she turned the steering wheel and flew away from everything she had known; allowed her life to head down a traitorous road she refused to allow herself to look back that life was gone, everything she had known was gone and she was going to handle that, she was gonna make herself handle that._

Her eyes opened at a quick pace and she struggled to determine where she was; her eyes focused in on the tarp of her shelter and the realization that she was laying on the ground hit her, she placed her hands in front of her and struggled to push her body out of the heap it laid on the ground a short numbing pain shot through her body when she did so, making her body fall back to its previous position she fought with the inner turmoil her body was fighting with losing a never ending battle she sighed in defeat and looked around her in a confused state; the distant sound of Aaron crying rung through her ears but she couldn't bring herself out of the limbo state it had dug itself into so she remained in a heap on the sand and silently begged for anyone to find her.

Kate:

Her eyes blinked open quickly scanning the room panic coursing through her body. The previous day events slowly drifting back into her mind. Her arms shaking she lifted her body into a sitting position on the floor and glanced around the room her face stiff and sticky from the remaining lane of tears. Her mouth was parched she licked her lips slowly and sat against the wall staring at the door slowly she noticed the door knob wiggle and the door screeching open; she prepared herself for the worst she didn't lessen her stare as she watched as a young woman quickly come in struggling to shut the door she walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms, Kate was able to overcome her easily her elbow shooting up and colliding with the young girls face she stepped back and looked at her in shock recovering quickly she grabbed a gun from behind her back before Kate had time to adjust to what was happening she had the gun pointed at her.

"I don't want to use this, but I will." The young girl spat in her face.

She had long dirty hair tied up messily in a ponytail she had a red shirt placed over her dark skin scars covering her arms in a zig zag pattern, almost as if they were dancing along her skin. Her eyes were a deep brown, full of knowledge and a lifetime of pain and confusion underlying her dark pupils which danced around the room in a nervous rhythm.

Kate backed down and looked at the girl feeling a sympathy for her she couldn't quite understand; the young girl grabbed her arms and drug her out of the room struggling to shut the door quickly behind her she led her down a dark hallway, Kate struggled with the inner turmoil of her life being in someone's hands, the prospect of this idea scared her more then she could have ever determined.

"I'm taking _you_ to your friends." The girl spoke in a silent hushed tone.


	3. Anticipation

I happened to glance around the Lost section and noticed almost every fiction out now, is based upon the season 2 finale, I was a little distraught by the fact that their are so many floating around, I do have a different plotline thought out then the ones that I've noticed on the site, and will not solely focus on Kate, Jack and Sawyer, the other survivors will play just as big of a part as they will.

(The seperation line isnt working for me, so this will have to do.)

Kate:

Kate had tried to keep track of where the young woman was taking her but gave up eventually sighing in frustration; she had walked through hallways, rooms, and now she was in the jungle walking at a fast pace her feet hitting the dirt and making shuffling noises leaving prints of her boots in a shadowed line. Her legs ached from the walk, sharp pains shooting up them in a hasty manner.

Finally the young woman stopped and looked around turning her body in circles her eyes sharp and alert, her body stiff with anticipation. Kate heard someone walking her body tensed up at the noise, she glanced ahead as a man stepped out of the trees. He stepped towards Kate and gruffly grabbed her by the arms and walked a few paces his arms tightly securing her to where movement was virtually impossible. He turned to the young woman behind them"Go, _now_." His voice was firm and a underlying hoarseness was audible when he spoke.

He secured his grip on Kate's arms and began to walk quickly making her limbs ache even more she closed her eyes and moved her feet along with the mans.

_She stepped into the dark alleyway her feet aching to the point where they refused to move she sunk against a dingy building watching as her breath traveled from her lips into the cool night sky. She leaned her head back and watched the stars shining brightly remaining nothing but dots of light. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, threatening to slide down her face, her and Tom used to lay in the field behind her house and watch the stars talking some nights until the sun rose. She could remember the night she called him and begged him to meet her in the field she had every intention of running off that night but she couldn't leave Tom, she had asked him to come with her; he had replied no and begged her to change her mind, explaining to her what a risk she was taking. That was the last time she spoke to him until she showed up in the backseat of his car, a move she regretted now more then she had ever regretted anything in her life._

_She forced her mind away from the thoughts of Tom, every remaining memory she hung onto of him causing her a pain she had never experienced in her life she gently placed her head in her hands and cried, all of the emotion she felt at the moment bubbling up to the surface and exploding into a pool of tears._

_From a distance a man watched the scene play before his eyes, he seen her place her head in her hands her body beginning to shake as sobs overcame her body; he smiled she was right where he wanted her, right where he had always wanted her._

Off in the distance she could make out a door, similar to the hatch door; the man quickened his pace and pulled the door open he turned to her and shoved her in "_Ladies _first._" _he grabbed a hold of her arms again pushing her against the wall and pulled a needle out of his jeans pocket, and stabbing her arm before she had time to react the situation before her eyes. He grabbed her arm and slid the needle back into his pocket and began to walk again, reaching for a doorknob he turned it with ease and shoved her into the room she collapsed onto the concrete ground, her limbs weak from the extensive pressure she had been placing on them, she felt arms wrap around her body in a gentle manner she glanced up and seen Jack's concerned face, she closed her eyes and passed out.

Now press that little button, and write me a reveiw! ;)


	4. One date

Thank you to all my reviewers, all 6 of them. Also, next chapter will be slightly longer then they have been lately, that should be up in a week. Review, _good_ or _bad_.

(Seperation line doesn't work.)

Claire:

Fuzzy thoughts filtered into her head. "_Claire._" She felt the numbing sensation of someone lightly tapping her face and fought off the urge to scream at them. She struggled to focus her weary eyes on the person who so desperately wanted her to awaken. _Thomas!_ It was as if a cloth had been removed from her face, she could see with renewed vision and wished with all her might she couldn't see the sight before her. She blinked furiously trying to block out the man before her, this wasn't happening, it _wasn't_ happening.

_Claire walked over to her answering machine and pressed the play button and silently sat on her couch. "Claire, its me.. Rachel.. I have someone for you to meet, before you say no, just think about it.. His name is, Thomas." The voice boomed out of the answering machine. She slowly walked towards the kitchen slightly humming, she grabbed a wine glass out of the cabinet and poured some of the red liquid easily into the glass. She stood there taking small sips, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat. Thomas, she quietly let her mind ponder on the subject, what could she lose by just going on a date? _

_She made the decision, one date. She padded over to the telephone and quickly picked it up before she lost her nerve she stabbed in the digits, letting the dull ringing from the phone put her into a tentative state. She heard a light clicking on the other end and a excited voice boomed "Claire!" She sighed silently taking a deep breath. "Hi, I got your message, about Thomas.. I would, um yeah I'd like to meet him." Her voice sounded forced and strained even to her own ears. "That's excellent! He really is a great guy.. I know you two will hit it off. I can call him, tell him you'd like to meet at a coffee house or something tomorrow at noon, or whatever, sound good?" Rachel sounded so excited she couldn't keep a smile from forming across her own lips. "Yeah, Rachel.. That sounds great, thank you, for all of this." She heard a sigh from the other end."Don't get all mushy on me now! I gotta go, I'm calling him, so absolutely no backing out!" She smiled, "Never."_

_She placed the phone back on the charger and rushed back over to her wine glass, finishing of the remaining liquid in one sip. She gently placed the glass in the sink and padded towards her bedroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her walking towards her bed she collapsed and let her mind wonder as she drifted off to sleep._

She pulled her mind away from the memories and focused on the person in front of her, slowly she opened her eyes to find a worried looking _Charlie_ standing above her lightly tapping her face._ "_Bloody hell, Claire you scared me."He put his hand in front of her face, inviting her to stand she wearily grabbed a hold and he pulled her into a sitting position she let go of his hand and sat there staring off into the ocean, confusion spreading through her body. "Now that I've come and rescued you, mind telling me exactly why it is your _laying_ in the sand?"He smirked obviously trying to get some sort of reaction from her, she attempted a smile and giggled unsure of what he even said.She placed her hands on both sides of her body and forced herself to stand her legs wobbly under her, feeling like they had been put into a bowl of jello.

She glanced around her tent and finally the realization that Aaron was crying,_ wailing_ dawned on her with a sickening thud. She walked over to him her body feeling shaky and on edge she scooped him from the cradle and hugged him to her body whispering lightly into his ears, his warm breath gently blowing into her face. Charlie stood behind Claire, staring at the scene before him a mixture of desire and confusion playing across his features.


	5. Awakening to the shocked

Sorry about the long wait, I've been extremely busy lately and writers block has fount its way into my mind, therefore making it very difficult to write anything, haha. I've been writing longer chapters, so they all should be a bit more lengthy. Okay, enough talk the next chapter _should_ be up within a week. And yes, as some of you will notice there is a twist to my story.. well, read on to discover.

( Separation line.)

Kate:

She felt his arms securely wrapped around her body she shoved against him and sat up. "Are you okay?" She heard the distant mumble of someone asking her. She focused on the room around her, "_Kate_, are you okay?" Jack was next to her now, looking down on her a look of concern placed across his features. "Yes, I'm fine!" she got up slowly the room swaying around her she placed her forehead against the concrete appreciating the cool temperature it held.

"Did they do anything to you?" Jack was leaning against the back wall staring at the ceiling. "No." she purposely avoided mentioning the needle the man injected her with, not able to see the worried look of concern that would lay across Jacks features when she did and the urgent questions that would ensue.

Jack was about to speak again when the door opening disturbed both of their thoughts a man stepped in, his hair as dark as coal, eyes as dark as the night sky. His face hardened his body stiffened and he walked towards Jack with ease his shoes dragging against the concrete sending shivers through Kate's body, pulling a needle from his pocket and smashing it into Jacks arm before the doctor even had a chance to protest, Kate walked quickly towards the guy his elbow connecting with her jaw before she had a second to react to her surroundings and forcing her to the floor, she laid there and watched as the man escorted Jack out of the room, and she was left alone with the concrete and her own demons.

Shannon:

She attempted to focus her eyes but the blurred pictures in front of her promised to prevent that.

She was aware of a soft surface underneath her aching body she tried in vain to move her arms about, but her limbs remained locked in their current position. She wanted to cry, but not even the tears would come. Slowly a thought seeped into her mind, the _others_ she was captured by the others, dammit she had to move, she had to open her eyes.

She felt something moving across her arms and that did it her eyes blinked open quickly she glanced around the room nervously her eyes came to rest on Sun, placing a blanket gently over her aching body, Sun looked at her and smiled profusely and walked quickly over to a nearby table and picked up a water bottle and brought it quickly back over to Shannon sitting on a seat next to the bed she gently brought the bottle up to Shannon's parched lips, and tipped the bottle with a simple grace. She felt the cool liquid rolling down her throat, she hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she felt the liquid quickly seeping through her lips.

She looked at Sun and wanted so badly to speak, so many questions laying there begging to be released.

"_Listen, you'll always be daddy's little angel, okay?" Shannon looked up at him hopefully and silently responded, "Okay." He looked at her hard a smile creeping across his lips as he pulled her in for a hug she wrapped her little arms around him and silently pleaded that there was truth in the words he spoke. "I gotta go, you smile for daddy now." he walked off slowly she watched sadly as he adjusted his suit. At that moment she realized with a shudder that things would never be the same, no matter what her daddy said. She played with the hem of her dress and silently walked back to the room and picked up her little basket of roses and went and stood where they had instructed her too, plenty of times before. Slowly that bitch Sabrina walked out of a room, Shannon took this as her cue and began to walk towards the door pulling them open slowly the wedding began._

_At that moment she wanted so badly to speak, to shout and beg for her dad to change his mind, or to wake up from a tragic nightmare to discover she was safely tucked in her bed at home the sheets wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from the world and its harsh reality. As she glanced up she realized something wasn't right a man was standing in the corner with something over his face, and then the noise a noise that crept into her ears and danced through her vain's then her daddy looked at her with pleading eyes as his white shirt became coated with red._

_Shannon jerked awake sweat coating her face. She untangled herself from the covers tight hold and walked towards the balcony walking out onto it she leaned against the cold railing accepting the cold night air as if it was a blessing in disguise._

_The dream had haunted Shannon since her fathers death and she wondered if she could ever recover, could ever get the haunting picture of his pleading eyes and the thick red coating of his blood across his shirt out of her head. He died in a car accident why she was dreaming he was shot at his wedding? Even silently asking herself the question she knew the answer, she blamed Sabrina outwardly for his death she was right as a young girl when the woman stepped into her life, it was never the same._

Claire:

She sat on her makeshift bed staring at the tarp of her shelter, unable to take her eyes away from it. Someone was talking to her again but she just wanted them to _shut up_, she was busy couldn't they see that? Suddenly she realized she left the baby in the jungle! She quickly stood and briskly walked out of her tent heading towards the jungle she felt someone's hand on her shoulder but she easily jerked it away and kept walking.

The baby was crying she heard it, she was close now. She continued to walk not minding it when twigs scraped across her arms, she _had_ to get to the baby! Finally she saw the baby tightly wrapped in a blanket she scooped him up and cuddled him to her body. She still heard someone talking to her, but she didn't care why should she? She _fount_ the baby!


End file.
